


Peeping Sam

by htebazytook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Sam

**Title:** Peeping Sam  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** voyeurism, incest  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, (one-sided Sam/Dean and Sam/Cas)  
 **Time Frame:** season 5  
 **Author's Notes:** PWP  
 **Summary:** Sam walks in on Dean and Cas.

 

Sam arrives back at the abandoned house they'd shacked up in bearing microwavable meals and the local newspaper in a _Thank You_ bag with a smiley face. It's a breezy fall day that's turning into dusk, and inside the house it's a shade darker. Without a TV or reliable internet access, Sam figures Dean is already asleep. He heads for the living room.

"So what are you saying, Cas?" echoes through the house.

Castiel answers, even more distant-sounding. "I find it difficult to put into words."

"Big shocker there. Just spit it out, man."

"Dean, it's an . . . experience I am unaccustomed to."

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

There's a thud. When Sam turns into the living room he sees Dean and Cas. Well, to be specific, he sees Cas pinning Dean to the wall. And to be _more_ specific, he sees him doing it with his mouth.

Kissing, is what it is.

Dean hasn't even shoved Cas away yet. He's kissing him back, in fact. His knees actually give out, but Cas holds him up. Dean makes a tiny sound into Cas's mouth which Cas answers. They kiss deeper. Sam stands there frozen and thankfully hidden by an archway and a dusty china cabinet whose glass panes frame the scene before him like an old photograph. And just what the hell was Sam supposed to do in this situation, anyway? Sneak away and give his brother and the creeptastic exiled angel some _privacy_?

"You've seriously never done this before?" Dean says, breathless.

Castiel frowns. "Am I doing it badly?"

"Hell no. Come here."

Sam hadn't thought it possible but if anything they kiss even less hesitantly this time, Dean grabbing at Cas's clothes and hair, untucking Cas's shirt and sliding a hand up underneath.

Castiel pulls back. "Is this a normal reaction?" he asks.

"Why, how do you feel?"

"Desperate," Castiel says. "Desperate about you. Your hands. Your mouth. Everything."

Dean licks his lips. "That's promising."

"You also approve of the nature of this contact between us? Your penis is erect."

Dean facepalms. "Yeah it won't be if you keep using phrases like 'your penis is erect'."

"I was alluding to your displays of sexual interest having been limited to women, previously."

Dean shrugs. "I mean I dunno . . . don’t get me wrong, I _adore_ women and their . . . mm, anyway. But I've, I've had, you know . . . a _thing_ for a guy or two, yeah, but it's not like I immediately offered them free blowjobs or something."

Castiel shakes his head. "Blow what?"

Dean's eyebrows climb. "Oh. Oh, you poor monastic bastard."

Okay, Sam should definitely think about leaving, now. Looking on as your brother drops to his knees, apparently dead set on demonstrating sex acts to (well, _on_ ) an Angel of the Lord, well, that had to be a line he probably shouldn't cross. But logic doesn't seem to matter to Sam's brain in the face of such an undeniably arousing scene. And dammit but Cas _is_ kinda hot, isn't he? His mouth parted on surprise as he watches Dean unzip his pants and, judging by Cas's sharp intake of breath, grab his dick. Sam can't see much, between the china cabinet and Cas's trenchcoat.

Dean chuckles, this low dirty sort of chuckle followed by his head disappearing and Cas's hands flying to his shoulders. "That isn't blowing, Dean."

Wet unmistakable sound of Dean pulling off Cas's cock before he answers, "Blowing your mind, maybe."

Sam grimaces at the weakness of the joke, but Cas is oblivious to it. His fingers dig into Dean's green jacket and his eyes scrunch closed. "I've never understood the correct context for that expression," he says in a strained voice. "I believe I do, now."

''Mm," Dean says, head moving back and forth now with enthusiasm. Cas moans, a sharp bitten off lustful noise that feels downright wrong coming from him. He thrusts his hips helplessly and Dean manages not to choke by falling back until his head is against the wall.

Castiel's pupils are blown and fixated on Dean. "Are you - ?"

"It's fine, come on, you wanna fuck my mouth don't you, Cas?" Dean shoots him the sultriest of looks, licks his already obscenely wet lips.

Cas doesn't hesitate at all, just snags a hand in Dean's hair to keep him there and this time Sam can see his cock stretching Dean's lips, can see Dean's eyes close like it tastes amazing.

Sam has been rubbing his erection through his jeans for awhile now, practically has to he's so hard – the good news is that this still isn't the _most_ fucked up thing he's ever done in his life, and it's probably low on the list for Dean and Cas too. 

It's not a very comforting thought.

" _Dean_ ," Cas is growling. Dean answers with a waving moan that is dead sexy, _shit_ \- Sam has to work his jeans open to give himself some relief, rubbing harder now. "Dean," Cas repeats. "This feeling. I can't describe it. I can't . . . _ohhhh_ . . . "

Dean pulls off for a minute, kisses the tip of Cas's cock and mutters, "Just let go, Cas, just stop thinking," before taking him back in again.

Sam's gonna blame it on not watching porn in awhile – he's got to, because if just his brother sucking cock on its own was getting Sam off then he definitely needed therapy. Sam is pulling on his own cock now, realizes he's timing it with the rhythm of Dean's bobbing head. Cas's groans. Dean's harsh breathing through his nose. The wanton sound of what he's _doing_. Floorboards creaking with every movement.

Cas stills, gasping as he comes in Dean's mouth and Dean's eyes open wide in surprise but close again in apparent relish as he swallows it down. 

Cas steps away, leans with his back against the wall and his chest heaving. He slides down it a little and leaves what look comically like the echoes of wings in the dust. When Dean stands up and kisses Cas his erection is visible through his jeans. He takes Cas's listless hand and presses it to the front of them, murmurs something urgently that Sam can't hear to him and then the sound of a zipper and Dean's head falling to Cas's shoulder with a curse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean repeats ever louder. "Cas . . . shit almost there, Cas . . . "

Dean grunts in the way that means he's coming, which Sam knows from sharing rooms their entire lives. Sam is careful to be silent as he strokes himself the few more times it takes to get off too, catching it in his hand and wiping discreetly behind the china cabinet.

After Sam is finished straightening up he looks over to Dean and Castiel in sudden fear that they've moved or spotted him, but they're just kissing lazily and breathing inaudible things to each other. Dean's fingers through Cas's hair, and Cas's hand steadying on Dean's chest.

Sam looks at the plastic bag of forgotten groceries at his feet. Picking it up will make noise, so he does so gingerly and backs out into the hallway, planning on making a very loud entrance into the house this time –

 _Creak_ , go the floorboards.

"Sammy? That you?"

Sam panics, and within seconds Dean rounds the corner with flushed skin and a blissed out expression.

"Hey, you got those mac 'n' cheese things, right?" Dean digs into the bag with the hands he had just been touching Cas with. "Nice!" he says, pats Sam on the shoulder and retreats to the living room.

Castiel emerges looking utterly high. His hair is wrecked, so Dean smoothes it down as he passes him like it's all perfectly normal. "Look alive, Cas," he says.

*


End file.
